Be my fantasy
by Sumary
Summary: Idk what i want to do with this story, but whatever. It's about Shisui's love interests. And friendship with Itachi probably.


**Be my fantasy**

-Hey!

Shisui waved from distance.

Itachi nodded as a greet and went towards him, finishing his conversation with some other Anbu guy.

-So, have you heard about the newcomers?

-Mm..no. What do you mean? Itachi asked moving to the steep hill of the waterfall.

-You don't know? Hiruzen probably haven't announce it yet. Well, we will soon have some Kumogakure friends over here. Ya know..to help us with missions and all.

-Hmm..that's probably 'casue they want to improve the bond between the villages.

-Yeah, yeah…well we will see…So any news about Mitsuri-chan? Shisui asked with smirk.

-Hmph, I knew you would mention her eventually. He said, returning laugh. - Actually, I met her this morning at shop.

-So, so? How did it go? He teased him.

-Oh, I think she doesn't like me that much.

Shisui's cheering went quite.

-Ha? Are you serious?

-Well…

-Oh come on! She's all over you, ever since that party last week, _and you know it._

-Man, I don't know. I mean I like her and all, but it's something about her that make me want to stay away?

…

..

.

-Her huge boobs?

.

They both broke into a laugh.

-Haha, no baka. :D It's like she just wants me for making out, that's it. And you know I'm not into that.

-Hmm…well she is pretty, but fangirls and wannabe sluts are always a big no. Shisui said with a serious face. –I mean what's with all girls today? They're like… idk.

-Hah, I get you…he said with consideration. -By the way, how's your love life?

-Mmm…well still nobody on the sight. He got his hands behind his head in a relaxing pose. -But hey, It will be soon! Optimist he is. -I can feel it somehow. Like…there's going to be some angel's face girl with an awesome personality, waiting for me after hard mission when I get home. Or, I meet her exidently on the road or something like that..

-Yeah, me to. Ah, stupid daydreaming.

-I know right! Sometimes when I get home, I just lay on my bed and start fantasying about something.

-IT'S A HABIT! I mean, that's like my day routine!

They both laughed.

…

-Hmm...I wonder how we'll do in 10 years…

-We will probably laugh at our teenage variants from past, that's for sure. :D

-Hah, true. Shisui's eyes fell with gentle smile.

~x~

Few days later…

8 AM

-Hello, my fellow classmates! Hiruzen said with a big grin. –Today, you're all summed because of our allies. I expect from you peaceful and full-hearted behavior towards our new friends! By now, you all know that until recently, we were in bad motions with Kumogakure. It caused us a lot of trouble during past years…

There were gossips between Anbu members.

-So, as Hokage, I wanted that to stop. I made a contract and ended all negotiations…We don't now the exact time of their coming, but I assume you will recognize, and lead them to the right places when you find them…Also they will be all Anbu shinobies, as you are. So, any complications?

The silence fell.

Good. Now be careful and if anything happens, I want immediately reports. Stay alert, don't let your guard down. Scatter!

~x~

It was Shisui's time to watch the gate, so he went there and stood beside the wall. He monitored people.

_I wonder if there is somebody for me._

_*sigh*_

He saw few cute girls, but that's it.

Time passed and his ship was over.

Finally, he went home.

He took his shoes off, said hello to siblings and went to his room. He wasn't in mood, and he didn't know why.

_Why? I mean, it wasn't hard day at all…_

_Oh well… maybe I am just stressed._

He kind of dozed off on the sheets, just staring at ceiling.

He got up from bed when he heard knocking on the door.

-Shisui, dear? Why aren't you getting out of the room? Dushta(What's wrong?)?

-Mm...Mum? What time is it?

-It's almost 11 and you haven't gotten out of the room for 4 hours?!

-Ha?

_I fell asleep? _

_Oh, damn it!_

-..Ugh, sorry. I wasn't feeling well and I lay down.

-Oh, honey! Are you alright? Women asked with worry.

-Yeah mom, I'm just tired.

-Ohm, but c~

-Mom, I don't want anything and I'm not hungry. So, please can you leave me alone?

-Hmm, hai.

…

He was bit irritated now. He sat on the chair and turned on the lap top. He surfed the internet. Same boring as usual.

_Maybe I should start new anime…Yeah…_

He went to and went through his lists. He didn't find anything for his mood, so he gave up.

_Dang it!_

He then thought of some online chats. Earlier, he watched different movies and there were always some good chats where you can find interesting people and talk to them.

He found one site with camera, though he wasn't willing to show himself. He started it and first thing he saw was a guy pleasing himself.

-Aww, Jesus.

The one after, and many others did the same…even some girls too, but he wasn't interested in cheap stuff. He wanted to talk. Finally he found someone also without camera.

-**hi**… shadow typed

-hi

-**boy/girl?**

-boy u?

-**girl **

-**age?**

-18

-**17**

**-how are u?**

-idk..bad?

**-why?**

-stress maybe

**-something bothers you.**

-…

-maybe

-**what is it?**

-…

-how am I supposed to tell that to a complete stranger?

**-…**

**-how to not be a stranger?**

He thought about it.

_I look like shit, but whatever._

-let me see you

She didn't response for 2 minutes.

-still there?

-**fine.**

She turned her lights on.

_Wow._

She had pink hair (dyed), big blue eyes, small lips and cute nose piercing. She was also a bit pale.

-you are so pretty

-**now you**

**-thanks**

He turned on the camera.

**-:o**

-what? He smiled

-**u are pretty too**. She smiled back.

-hah..well that's a compliment…I just woke up.

-**oh :D**

**-so, tell me something about you**

**-**just not that question please

**-come on**

-…

-I don't know

-**then me first**

**-I don't like cigarettes, I think my eyes matches perfectly with my hair, sometimes selfish, I have 2 dogs and one lizard**

**-**that's cute, I love dogs. Names?

-**Niko, Kaito and lizard-Becky**

**-**wow

-u didn't name it sweety, sugar or other.

**-yeah I know…**

-…

**-**we never told our names

-I'm shisui

**-Shin**

…

**-It's getting late, I have to get up early**

**-**yeah, I should probably go to

-**bye** She waved

-wait!

-how can I talk to you again?

**-…**

-mm, and I thought I was the only one nice on this site

-**fine…and we will see about that**

-**skype?**

**-**sure, name?

-**Shin103Pmore**

-bye

She logged of. He smiled.

_I have good senses when it comes to predicting…I told you Itachi _

He closed lap top, and went to bathroom. He took a towel, removed his clothes and showered. He went back to bed and just relaxed before he feel asleep.


End file.
